Illusions
by Mangalover4321
Summary: "All illusions plague your mind Tsukiko lay down, Let your imagination wander to create Drag your eyes close, Release your sorrows and fears to the illusions. "


**Illusions**

By Mangalover4321

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own Paranoia Agent.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>All illusions plague your mind<em>

_Tsukiko lay down, _

_Let your imagination wander to create_

_Drag your eyes close,_

_Release your sorrows and fears to the illusions._

* * *

><p>Tsukiko glanced over to her clock, reading at midnight and the sky light glistened across the horizon and into the stars. She narrowed her eyes and rolled over, clutching the sheets tight in her hand.<p>

Suddenly the images changed and she was around a white room, straps surrounding her body and her hair falling in front of her chocolate eyes. She heaved for breath and her eyes grew large from the shock that the illusions plagued her mind again. Her lips quivered and tears wielded in her eyes.

"Tsukiko-san, are you alright?" the many voices asked her from both the speaker and her mind. She shock and screamed, terror eroded into her system.

"Jesus!" one hissed from the examination room and scowled, biting his lip down hard on the pencil. He looked to the woman again then snapped, "Try another medication."

Tsukiko slowly stopped screaming and looked up to the ceiling, her glaze becoming distorted and everything turned back to an illusion.

"**Tsukiko," **Maromi appeared on the ceiling, lying flat on it, **"why Tsukiko? Why did you stop believing in me?" **The pink stuffed animal slowly dripped off the ceiling, turning into a black puddle. She felt her heart pound against her chest as the puddle rose, turning into her other creation.

"STOP!" she screamed but the puddle continued to grow into Lil' Slugger, the creation that induced fear in any heart. The illusion never grew up but continued to scar her fragile heart with his sharp pointed teeth rolled back in a grin and red baseball bat covering his eyes but curly hair stuck out. He wore his familiar golden roller blades and golden bent bat, clanking against the floor.

"_Why Tsukiko?" _ He said in the familiar voice of Maromi but more depth and vile,_ "Why did you stop imagining? Why did stop believing in me?" _

"STOP!" she screamed again and thrashed around the holds, banging her head against the bed. Outside her illusion, the doctors tried to grasp hold of her but it was useless. Lil' Slugger smirked and skated towards her, her eyes wide in fear. He giggled at this and she stopped, staring at him as he raised the bat up.

_All your illusions plague your mind_

Slowly a smile was placed across her face, distortion destroying her mind.

_Tsukiko lay down,_

The bat drifted down towards her, the weapon glimmering in the light. The doctor observed her strange behavior in reality and some questioning what was happening to the poor demented girl.

_Let your imagination wander to create_

The weapon smashed into her head and blood sprayed across it, her head caving into a dent much like the metal bat. Her face smashed against the pillow and bleed out, dribbling down onto the floor.

_Drag your eyes closed_

Her eyelids closed as she finally escaped her illusions and reality all together, her soul guiding towards the gates of the Otherworld. The doctors felt her pulse but none reached them and they all started to scream, trying to get her back to life.

Lil' Slugger released a sigh and looked up to the cracked ceiling that started to shatter around him. His shadow pulled out from behind him and Maromi looked up from Lil' Slugger's shadow. Its eyes were wide with happiness and Lil' Slugger grinned in acceptance.

"**She's finally free." **Maromi said and tears wielded in its eyes as Lil' Slugger nodded.

"_Indeed," _the illusion replied and smiled, the cracks forming over both of them as they both started to fade, _"It was nice for her to create us." _

"**I am glad to have been born, Slugger." **Maromi said and chunks of the illusion broke apart, leaving nothing of the distortion but Slugger to watch as everything went black before him.

"_I hope you shall make it to Heaven, creator." _He said before disappearing too, the illusions collapsing to leave nothing behind to grow fear again.


End file.
